Un día de estos (versión extendida)
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: Bakugou siempre pregunta cuándo sería la noche en que Uraraka se quedara con él en lugar de fingir amar a Deku. Y ella siempre respondía lo mismo. ( 18 explícito) (Contenido agregado.)


—¿Y cuándo será la noche que te quedes conmigo?—, decía Bakugou al final.

—¿Tú?—, mencionó al sólo abrir la puerta y verla allí—. Es viernes: ¿no deberías estar con tu novio hoy que no trabaja?

Ella se posó en la punta de sus pies, alcanzando los labios de Bakugou, dejando un beso allí—: hemos tenido una pelea—, enredó sus brazos en el cuello desnudo de Katsuki, mojándose los brazos con el agua escurriendo de su cabello mojado—. ¿Puedes hacerme olvidar todo?

El no jugó con ella. Aún con la toalla, rodeó su cintura, robando un roce de su ser—: podría incluso olvidar mi propio nombre en tus labios.

Ella se montó, aferrando la cadera contraria con las piernas mientras Bakugou caminó por el resto del departamento hacia su habitación, deshaciéndose de la toalla que quedó en algún punto del tramo. La recostó en el lecho, acariciando su propio miembro mientras ella se deshacía de su blusa y sostén, falda en un solo movimiento.

—¿Tienes que estimularte?—, preguntó Ochako, retirando la mano del miembro y arrodillada frente a él, atrapó la punta con sus labios, sintiendo la delicada piel tensarse en sus movimientos. A ella le gustaba aquello, porque Bakugou era muy controlador en la cama, pero estando ella de rodillas, Katsuki no podía menos que hacer lo que ella quisiera.

—Tuve que atender a otra antes de que llegaras—, mentiras: ella nunca iba en viernes, por eso no estaba preparado. Ella lo sabía. Ochako lo castigó, obteniendo el perfil erecto entero en su boca, casi tocando el fondo de su garganta. Bakugou no reprimió un gemido grueso.

—Maldición—, soltó, apartando a la castaña, obligándola a recostar mientras en sus labios se adornaba una sonrisa: ella ganó aquello; Bakugou ya no aguantaba. Pero no era realmente lo que él quería.

Sintió el agarre en sus muslos, abriéndolos de parte en parte y con esos colmillos que se había mandado a afilar, acercó a su entrepierna, consumiendo entre los labios el pequeño botón de Uraraka.

Apretó la piernas alrededor de la cabeza rubia, arqueando la espalda mientras la lengua hacía lentos círculos, saboreando lentamente ese pequeño punto donde le recorría la espina, donde esa humedad, ese toque lascivo la hacía suspirar.

—Bakugou—, jadeó su nombre, moviendo su pelvis, buscando más de la caricia atrevida de Katsuki sobre sus labios mayores.

Era un maldito. Un bastardo. Un cabrón que le gustaba verla suspirar y gemir y llorar, más cuando sabía que sus dedos le excitaban más, porque podía sentir cómo sus jugos escurrían por los falanges. Cómo los músculos de las manos, sus brazos enormes musculados se torcían en torno a jugar con ella.

Se detuvo un instante, provocando que ella abriera su agarre y él podría levantarse entonces, sólo para obtener sus dedos dentro de la cavidad y ver desde arriba cómo ella apretaba su muñeca, suplicando o que fuera rápido o que fuera lento.

Bakugou jugó un instante, mientras hacía lo mismo con su miembro. Verla con su cara redonda, vistiendo el fino rojo en las mejillas, con esas gotas de sudor que en pocos minutos le había provocado, era mejor que ver pornografía.

Ella era como una obra y él el artista que pintaba con sus manos gemidos, suspiros, que podían expresar más que cualquier pintura o escultura. Para Bakugou, Ochako era la mejor de las creaciones, pero en sus manos, Ochako era el fin último de su placer y aunque ella se negara a aceptarlo, también era el fin último de su amor.

—Es suficiente—, sentenció, y sin mucho esperar, llegó hasta el encuentro de sus brazos. La tomó entre ellos y domando sus labios, se insertó en ella de una estocada que la obligó a buscar a aire.

Se aferró a su espalda pero no fue a tiempo: el ir de Bakugou había comenzado y sabía que él era adicto a ella misma.

Apretó su glúteo, sus muslos hasta dejar marcas, mientras sentía la dureza golpear el punto una y otra vez.

Siempre era excelente. Un amante extraordinario en verdad, pero ahora sentía que era la primera vez.

Esta vez, Bakugou no se contuvo ni Ochako: dejó salir algo que nunca había dicho, y eso le jugó en contra.

Cuando sentía las paredes contraerse a su alrededor en un delicioso apretón, lo dijo—:... más... papi...

Y en cuanto lo dijo, Bakugou se detuvo, elevando y mirándola por sobre el rostro mientras Ochako estaba encendida de las mejillas—: ¿qué dijiste?

Sintió que se iba reír de ella, pero su sonrisa no fue de burla: fue de victoria.

—Así que... ¿soy tu papi?—, mencionó. ¿Por qué esa fantasía recurrente de llamarlo de esa manera tuvo que salir enfrente de él? ¿No se podía quedar allí, resguardada en sus fetiches? Bakugou se irguió lo suficiente para que lo viera sin obstáculos; la lámpara de su habitación iluminaba el techo de papel tapiz rojo, tan intenso como los ojos excitados del rubio—: yo también quiero llamarte de una forma.

Tomó su cintura habiéndose levantado más, y le dio la vuelta, posicionando su miembro entre los glúteos, simulando el vaivén dentro de ella, provocándola porque quería sentirlo dentro de nuevo. Bakugou irguió sobre ella, alcanzando con la mano el cajón del buró.

—En mi mente, siempre te digo "gatita"—, obtuvo primero una tiara, colocándosela en la cabeza a Ochako, que palpó aquella—. Tiene orejas de gato—, aclaró—. Pero eso no es todo—, Ochako no sintió en qué momento, pero Bakugou también había alcanzado del cajón una venda para los ojos. Lo siguiente que vio fue obscuridad.

Esto es algo que siempre he querido hacer.

Bakugou consiguió una botella de lubricante del mismo cajón, pero le siguió una cola de gato con un vibrador en la punto. Colocó el lubricante sobre la inserción, y se aseguró que Uraraka no viera nada por debajo de la venda.

Tomó sus glúteos, y empujó la punta tan adentro como pudo.

Lanzó un grito por lo inesperado, pero no evitó gemir: no era la primera vez que Bakugou usaba su entrada trasera, pero sí la primera que lo hacía con tal brusquedad. Apretó las sábanas debajo de sus palmas, arqueando la espalda hacia arriba, gimoteando su nombre.

—Siempre he querido hacértelo de esta manera—, activó el vibrador y la boca abierta de Ochako dejó escapar saliva por su barbilla, provocando espasmos en su cadera que se movía—. Esa es la "gatita" de "papi"—, tomando su cadera, la giró y abrió las piernas, colándose entre ellas y penetrando de una, golpeando el punto dulce en que Ochako comenzaba a no ver más allá de su de su propio placer.

Le cerró las piernas entorno a las caderas, aferrando la espalda con las uñas, dejando la huella de sus dientes en el hombro mientras Bakugou sentía su miembro contraerse con la sola idea de que se estaba follando a una gatita.

—Maulla—, susurró—, maulla para papi—, y estando tan excitada, le complació, más no fue consciente y provocó con su don que Bakugou flotara, con ella aferrada a su cuerpo.

Katsuki estaba en lo suyo, disfrutando de su amante, más los movimientos hizo que dieran una vuelta en el aire, y Ochako sólo notó lo que pasaba cuando su espalda desnuda tocó el techo. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. En el susto, unió sus manos, liberándolos sólo para caer encima del miembro erecto de Bakugou, llegando a lo más profundo del cuerpo de Uraraka.

Bakugou le sostuvo las caderas, hundiéndose en ella, dejando que su miembro tocara el fondo en la caliente y húmeda vagina. Aseguró el cuerpo sobre él, aferrando la cadera, y embistió con todo lo que pudo, tratando de alcanzar ese punto en donde Ochako lanzó un grito desesperado, un punto en donde las lágrimas de excitación fueron demasiadas y no pudo sino sentir que se moría allí mismo de haber caído sobre el pene de Bakugou.

Se unieron en un beso intercambio salival, yendo sobre él como domadora experta de las artes de la pasión. Sus testículos golpeaban el clítoris y ese rebotar sólo empeoraba las cosas, dejando la vagina abierta, chorreante de jugos y preseminal.

Un nudo se liberó en su vientre bajo, dejando correr el orgasmo al mismo tiempo que sin permiso, Katsuki se corrió dentro de ella.

Por lo general o usaban condones o se corría fuera, pero la sensación de ahora no dejaba tiempo para palabras.

Katsuki ardía por ella, y ella terminaba quemada entre sus manos.

Bakugou la dejó caer de lado, y tanto impulso hizo que él mismo cayera de la misma manera, unido todavía a Ochako que seguía gimoteando mientras la sensación del orgasmo se quedaba en ellos unos instantes más.

Pero el final siempre era el mismo: dormir hasta las tres de las mañana y salir de esa habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

Como si Uraraka amara a Deku.

Sintió el peso de la mentira cubrir sus ojos, y ardió su nariz en llanto.

Bakugou siempre sabía de aquellos pensamientos.

Salió de ella y girándola, la atrapó en sus brazos.

—Con sólo quedarte una noche conmigo, ese dolor desaparecería.

Y no era sólo dormir con él una noche: él se refería a quedarse con él para todas las noches.

—¿Cuándo será la noche que te quedes conmigo?—, insistió—. ¿Cuándo será la noche que no huyas? ¿Cuándo será la noche que te decidas a ya no sufrir?

Y tenía razón: el cansancio, una relación tóxica, una relación sin amor ya era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Un día de estos—, dijo como siempre, perdiéndose en los brazos de Bakugou.

La diferencia fue que no se despertó a las tres de la mañana con el movimiento en su cama, como cuando Uraraka se iba.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente, con un beso en los labios.

—Tu querías una noche—, le dijo Ochako—, pero yo te concedo todos mis días.


End file.
